


A simple life

by bluesaturn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Suicidal Thoughts, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: It’s a simple life, but Hank wouldn’t have it any other way.(Or sometimes a family is just you, your Robot Boyfriend and a bunch of animals.)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	A simple life

The thought had been on Hank's mind a lot. It had been two years since the Android revolution and a lot of things had changed since then. For starters, he didn't get wasted first thing in the morning anymore. Had anyone asked him what he expected his life would be like a little over two years ago by today, he would have thought _I'll be dead_. But he wasn't. 

It was weird to think that Connor had been the one to pull him back from the edge and made him realize there was still a lot of life left to live. A life he deserved to live, even if Cole couldn't anymore.

He'd lost his job at the police force for good for punching Perkins and Connor wasn't reinstated even after Androids got the right of employment. It had felt like a punch in the gut back then, but these days Hank liked to think they were both better off for it.

It was kind of weird, to go from wanting to die to thinking about how you wanted to spend the rest of your life. But fuck, Hank knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Connor. If he'd ever been certain about anything, it was that.

Currently, they were in the garden. Connor was kneeling on the ground, his arms wrapped around Sumo, who was licking at Connor'd face. Hank grinned at the sight. Connor seemed so happy, smiling and laughing more and more these days. Some days Hank could even believe him when Connor said he had something to do with it. 

Hank walked over to him and almost tripped over the small dog next to Sumo that he didn't see at first. He knelt down in front of her and carefully petted her. The LED on her was permanently stuck on orange, broken. There were parts where her fur didn't reappear anymore, leaving the white exoskeleton beneath visible. 

As far as Connor could tell she was a deviant. She'd been very shy and hesitant at first, but Hank thought she had come to enjoy living with them. He'd never thought it back then, but selling his house and buying this new one had been one of the best decisions he'd ever made. It was as if he'd sold all the pain with it, finally ready to start a life again. Asking Connor to come with him had been the most natural thing in the world to him. 

When Connor had come to him two weeks afterward, with Sara, the tiny hurt Android dog in his arms, Hank hadn't found it in his heart to say _no_ to keeping her. He hadn't expected it to start all of this. Not that he was complaining, really. He'd been a lot happier than he thought he could ever be this last year.

Surrounded by their garden, animals, and Connor, Hank was pretty sure life couldn't be better. Well, he still missed Cole like hell, but these days it was a more subtle pain, one that had him telling stories about Cole to Connor late in the night, instead of pressing a revolver to his temple and wondering how long he was gonna last.

It was quite expensive, taking care of all the animals, but at least they didn't have to worry about rent or paying for food for Connor, so it was enough to live. They'd never be rich, or even well off, but Hank didn't care. That was fine with Hank. A simple life suited them just fine. Connor and he had had enough excitement to last them forever.

Taking care of the animals gave him something to do and Connor had eventually discovered a passion for photography, taking photos of all their pets all the time. It was a calm life, especially in compression to their work at the DPD. It had done both of them good. 

Falling in love with Connor had been the most natural and easiest progression in the world. He looked at him, still cuddling with Sumo, and wondered if Connor didn't deserve better than this. Then again, he knew Hank wasn't a particularly romantic guy. He'd chosen him anyway. Some days, Hank could even nearly understand why.

"Hey, Connor", he said and found himself looking back into beautiful brown eyes.  
"Yes, Hank?", Connor was smiling at him and Hank had to look away before he chickened out.   
Damn Connor and his ability to make him feel like he was 15 again and falling in love for the first time.  
"I've been thinking that - well I was wondering", he stammered and rummaged around in his jacket pocket until his fingers found what he was looking for.  
The ring was simple, a small silver band with a single blue stone in it because Connor insisted that was his favorite color. ( _It reminds me of your eyes, Hank._ )  
Connor seemed quite surprised at it, but luckily his face turned into a smile.   
"I was thinking we could get married," Hank said, voice thick.   
He felt antsy, all of a sudden. But Connor kept on smiling all the same.  
"I'd like that, I think," he said, and at last Hank felt like he could breathe again.   
He slid the ring onto Connor's finger.

"Sorry for uh - not doing something more romantic or something," he mumbled, as Connor wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.  
"Hank, this is perfect," he protested.   
Maybe Connor was right. Maybe Connor and he just weren’t “elaborate proposal” kind of people. Maybe there also wasn’t anything wrong with that. 

Hank knew that all he wanted from life was just to spend it with Connor, he didn’t need anything else. Connor, their animals, their garden, that was all Hank needed to feel happy. 

He kissed Connor softly and wondered what it would feel like to get to call him his husband. Hank liked the thought of it, he decided, as he kissed Connor again. It was a simple life, but fuck if it wasn't the best life Hank would ever have.


End file.
